The Minorities in Research and Science Achievement Program at the University of Texas at San Antonio is intended to (1) improve the biomedical research capabilities of the faculty and university, (2) provide research opportunities for students at the undergraduate and graduate levels, and (3) expose minority science students to a variety of scientists and their research. To achieve these ends, eleven principal investigators, two co-principal investigators, and six associate research faculty will provide research opportunities and guidance in specific biomedical research projects. The seventeen research projects will include (1) the sensitivity of mosquitoes and filarial nematodes to chemical mutagens, (2) intestinal interactions in pathogenic vibrio, (3) the correlation of enantiomeric selection inthe asymmetric synthesis of amino acids, (4) the effects of environmental pollutants on microbial metabolism, (5) biochemistry of the purple membrane proton pump, (6) biochemistry of metallic model systems, (7) synthesis and biochemical properties of the glyco-protein inhibitor, swainsonine, (8) the laboratory synthesis of hypertensive drugs, (9) biochemical and physiological pathways of vertebrate vision, (10) the neuro-physiology of the hypothalamus, (11) the application of colchicine derivatives in tubulin, (12) the virulence of pathogenic trichomonas, (13) molecular pathogenesis of mycoplasma, (14) the cloning of bacterial promoters, (15) experimental autoimmune Myasthermia Gravis (16) the pharmacological effects of organophosphorus anticholinesterase compounds, and (17) the regulation of immunoglobulin expression. The students' research potential will be enhanced by exposing them to sophisticated equipment and modern research techniques employed in the biochemical, chemical, genetic, microbiological, pharmacological and physiological disciplines. Likewise, all students will interact with several regional and national scientists activelyn involved in biomedical research. An institutional seminar-class program will be conducted with outstanding professionals from other institutions. Attendance at regional and/or national scientific meetings will also be strongly encouraged.